


Point of Pride

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Community: rarepair_shorts, Dark Ron Weasley, Death Eater Ron Weasley, M/M, or at least presumably he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: He hadn’t intended to become a Death Eater, not at first, but at some point it had just seemed like the logical thing to do.





	Point of Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/643744.html) for rarepair_shorts' wishlist event 2018.

It probably shouldn’t have been a point of pride that he was the first Weasley to be a Death Eater, but there it was. At least he was finally first at something.

He hadn’t intended to become a Death Eater, not at first, but at some point it had just seemed like the logical thing to do. Everyone could see that the Dark Lord was winning, especially someone so close to Harry, and Ron didn’t want to be left in the dust. He’d had enough of that in his life, thank you very much.

He went to Draco in the middle of sixth year, because he wasn’t sure who else to go to. Draco had laughed at first, then sneered about Ron being the worst spy he’d ever seen, even for one of Dumbledore’s cronies. It had taken a lot of convincing for Draco to believe he was serious, and even more for him to actually help.

Joining the Death Eaters was a lot more difficult than he thought, but with Draco’s help, he’d passed every test the Dark Lord had set him. It was really no wondering that he and Draco had grown close during that time. At that point it was really inevitable, Ron figured, but it was still the best thing that had happened to him.

And now he was finally at the final step in the process, the thing that would mean absolutely no going back to his family or the Light side: getting his Dark Mark.

“Are you having second thoughts?” Draco asked.

Ron turned, shaking his head. “Nah,” he replied flippantly. He was nervous, yes, but it was a little late for second thoughts. Besides, he’d realized a while ago that this was really where he belonged. “I’m in it for good.”

“Good.” Draco leaned forward to kiss him, quick and dirty, then pulled back. He pushed Ron toward the door, where the Dark Lord was waiting for him. “Now go and make me proud.”

Ron smiled, because that was exactly what he planned to do.


End file.
